


Еиналеж

by EliLynch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "Зеркало не портал, он все равно не сможет погрузить руки в вязкую паутину приятной лжи".





	Еиналеж

Криденс протягивает руку к зеркальной поверхности, но не касается, останавливаясь в паре жалких миллиметров от цели. Зеркало не портал, он все равно не сможет погрузить руки в вязкую паутину приятной лжи. Он больше не является тем мальчиком, что стоит по другую сторону стекла, но некая часть прежней личности продолжает существовать в нем. Когда долгое время выживаешь вопреки всему, от этой привычки невозможно избавиться.  
У него глупое лицо, у мальчика из зазеркалья. Как у блаженного дурачка. Он с благоговением уставился на мужчину, стоящего рядом. Счастливо жмурится, пока тот поглаживает его по щекам, слегка взлохмачивает короткие волосы, а после обнимает за шею и притягивает ближе.  
Памяти Криденса нет дела до того, что он хочет помнить, а что нет. У мистера Грейвса были теплые руки и успокаивающий голос. От него пахло дорогим парфюмом из другого мира. Он обещал Криденсу власть и почет среди волшебников, но на самом деле Криденсу только и хотелось, что как можно дольше оставаться в его объятиях.  
Почему мираж преследует его до сих пор?  
Разве новая жизнь плоха?  
Нет, не плоха, разумеется. Просто тоже расходится с его мечтами. В объятиях мистера Грейвса он чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся домой из долгого утомительного путешествия, а в Хогвартсе остается чужаком.  
Слишком взрослый, чтобы быть учеником, слишком молодой, чтобы его могли принять за преподавателя. Странный и неуместный. Кто он, новый помощник завхоза, что ли? _Сквиб_  — приговор все еще звучит в ушах. Он ходит по коридорам, читает старинные фолианты в библиотеке, понемногу учится азам магии, а его прошлое волочится за ним, разве что цепями не гремит и не стонет в темноте. Ньют говорил, что когда Криденс превратился в обскури, то издавал звуки похожие на шуршание змеи в высокой траве. Но у него отняли и обскура. В этом случае — для его же блага. С тех пор, как он перестал постоянно испытывать душевную боль, обскур никак не проявлял себя. Может, Криденс больше не годится и на роль потенциального любимого оружия Геллерта Гриндевальда.  
Другие (настоящие) ученики, завидев Криденса, удивленно переглядываются, начинают шептаться или, что обиднее, смотрят сквозь него, как на пустое место. Точно так же глазели на него на улицах Нью-Йорка, когда он раздавал листовки прохожим, с той лишь разницей, что в замке тепло и он больше не отмораживает пальцы. К тому же, Ньют до своего отъезда успел купить ему много новой одежды, в том числе и зимнее пальто. Криденсу нравится гулять по улочкам Хогсмида и подставлять руки под падающие снежинки. В Нью-Йорке снегопады случались редко, разве что в виде рождественского чуда.  
Геллерт Гриндевальд как-то раз подарил ему очень теплые перчатки, но ма все равно вскоре отобрала их, а самого Криденса избила сильнее, чем обычно. После этого случая «мистер Грейвс» предпочитал согревать руки Криденса своим дыханием.  
Мистер Грейвс в зеркале делает и это тоже. Криденс пристально всматривается в его лицо. Как можно отличить ложь от правды, а искреннюю нежность от умелой манипуляции, если у тебя совсем мало опыта в общении с людьми? Ньют Скамандер, кажется, искренне заботится о его благополучии, но это не помешало ему уехать в другую страну, оставив Криденса на попечение хогвартским преподавателям. Криденс на Ньюта совсем не обижается, в конце концов, тот и так очень много для него сделал, но ему грустно и горько. Все еще одиноко. Как же ему одиноко. По утрам приходится тратить несколько минут на то, что уговорить себя встать с постели.  
Спит он без сновидений.

Когда Ньют рассказывал ему про разновидность привидений под названием «боггарт», способных принимать форму самых страшных человеческих страхов, и спросил, как бы выглядел боггарт для него, Криденс тут же представил искривленное злобой лицо мистера Грейвса перед тем, как тот отвесил ему оплеуху.  
Он ответил, что увидел бы мать, требующую снять ремень. Врать Ньюту не было никакой необходимости, но говорить правду мешал стыд. Ему казалось, скажет — и выдаст разом все свои тайны. Любовь к мистеру Грейвсу все еще тлела в его душе, подпитываясь даже от неприятных воспоминаний. Как это возможно: желать отомстить, ненавидеть человека за то, что он с тобой сделал, и в то же время скучать по нему?  
Криденс предпочитает считать, что любит не человека, а свои воспоминания о нем. Может, если молчать об этом достаточно долго, то глупая любовь исчезнет вслед за обскуром. Но чтобы это произошло, нужно перестать ходить к зеркалу.  
Он в первую же ночь понял, как правильно читается надпись, обрамляющая верхнюю часть зеркальной рамы. «Я показываю не ваше лицо, но ваше самое заветное Желание». Вот бы подойти к зеркалу и увидеть себя, держащего личную волшебную палочку. Или себя-изменившегося, повзрослевшего, счастливого, путешествующего с Ньютом. Он вроде как приходит к зеркалу ради проверки, с надеждой, что наваждение исчезнет, но на самом деле только ворошит пепел и раздувает угли.  
Грейвс в зеркале что-то говорит. Криденс пытается читать по губам. «Мой особенный мальчик, скоро мы будем вместе».  
Может, с парой слов он напутал, но общий смысл таков. Ему все время повторяли примерно одно и то же. Криденс, принадлежащий прошлому, расправляет плечи и победно улыбается покровителю.  
Криденс из настоящего времени не уверен, что стал бы рассказывать ему о будущем, существуй подобная возможность. Все плохое еще успеет с ним случиться, а пока можно ведь немного…  
Он бессильно бьет по стеклу кулаком и поворачивается к нему спиной. Говорит себе, что не вернется, что это точно был последний раз и с завтрашнего дня он начнет новую жизнь. Еще новее, чем нынешняя.

Обещает, но приходит вновь, чувствуя, что загоняет себя в клетку, дверца которой вот-вот захлопнется.

Отрезвляет его не взыгравшее неожиданно благоразумие, а то, что он поначалу принимает за случайность. Приоткрыв однажды дверь, ведущую в класс с зеркалом, Криденс обнаруживает, что зеркало этой ночью потребовалось другому человеку. И не кому-то из школьников, что его не очень обеспокоило бы, а самому Альбусу Дамблдору. Спутать профессора с кем-то другим невозможно, несмотря на то, что в комнате царит полумрак, а он стоит к двери вполоборота.  
Криденс бросает на него испуганный взгляд и прикрывает рот рукой, что точно не проронить ни звука. Мысленно благодарит Бога, в которого давно уже не верит, за то, что дверь не заскрипела. Криденс умеет быть бесшумным, этому он научился в первый год жизни у Мэри Лу, поняв, что иногда наказаний можно избежать, если не попадаться ей на глаза и не напоминать, что у нее вообще есть дети.  
Но сейчас-то он пытается скрыть свое присутствие от мага, причем могущественного! Профессор Дамблдор никогда не повышал на Криденса голос и глядел на него с участием, но Криденс в его присутствии все равно не мог унять дрожь. От профессора веяло властью, силой, и Криденсу (свободному человеку!) хотелось беспрекословно подчиняться ему, хоть чем-то услужить, доказать, что полезен, выпросить похвалу. Он презирал себя за подобные мысли. Ма, а потом и мистер Грейвс дрессировали его, кто лаской, а кто наказаниями, добиваясь именно таких реакций.  
Вот и сейчас — ему страшно, он представляет, насколько ужасным может быть наказание. Зеркало Еиналеж вроде бы не прячут намеренно от учеников, но многим ли из них хочется гулять ночью по школе (что само по себе является нарушением правил), заглядывая в пустые классы? Может быть, это зеркало — проверка, и он все испортил? Криденс представляет, какое несчастное лицо будет у Ньюта, если его выставят из школы. А вдруг и вовсе отправят в магическую тюрьму, каким-то образом прознав, кого именно он видит? Посчитают пособником опасного преступника!  
Стоит ли ему заявить о своем присутствии? Или лучше сбежать? Облегчит ли признание его вину?  
То, что он может быть не виноват вовсе, Криденсу в голову не приходит.  
Но Дамблдор, похоже, и правда не замечает его, сосредоточив внимание на видении из зазеркального мира. Он всматривается в отражение, так сосредоточенно и напряженно, что Криденсу становится неловко. Ему кажется, что он вмешивается в очень личное и деликатное дело, но сдвинуться с места и выскользнуть за дверь страшнее, чем продолжать ничего не делать.  
Не отрывая взгляда от зеркала, Дамблдор проводит пальцами по собственной шее, как будто оглаживает какую-то цепочку, и печально усмехается. Криденс вздрагивает, вспоминая как поступал точно так же, когда его кожу приятно холодила цепочка, подаренная мистером Грейвсом. Благодаря ей он чувствовал, что нужен кому-то, связан с другим человеком важной тайной.  
Но это обычное совпадение, не может же быть, чтобы профессор Дамблдор…

Спустя несколько мгновений профессор Дамблдор устало прижимается лбом к стеклу и не говорит, а скорее выдыхает: «Геллерт». Криденс слышит произнесенное им имя только благодаря абсолютной тишине, царящей в комнате. Для него имя подобно грому. Среагировав на него, он не выскальзывает за дверь, а в буквальном смысле просачивается сквозь нее и мчится, не разбирая дороги, по пустым коридорам черным сгустком ярости и боли. Имя призывает чудовищ.

Он приходит в себя неподалеку от Большого зала, когда осознает, что стоит и бессмысленно разглядывает свои руки, из которых, будто кровь из раны, сочатся сгустки черноты и исчезают, едва соприкоснувшись с воздухом. У обскура (пока?) мало сил. Раньше он мог ночами напролет носиться по Нью-Йорку отдельно от Криденса, а сегодня исчез спустя несколько минут. Криденса бьет дрожь. Давно он не испытывал столь сильных эмоций.  
Наверное, разумнее всего ему сейчас отправиться спать и никому, даже Ньюту (особенно Ньюту, он так привязан к профессору Дамблдору!) никогда не рассказывать о странной сцене, невольным свидетелем которой он стал. В замке действительно есть пособник Геллерта Гриндевальда? Нет. Ситуация наверняка сложнее, иначе его давно отправили бы Гриндевальду в клетке, перевязанного бантами. Но его мнение о Дамблдоре после сегодняшней ночи прежним остаться не может.

То, что походило на каменную стену, на поверку оказалось талантливо раскрашенным бумажным полотном. Криденс думает о том, что завтра профессор Дамблдор, скорее всего, вызовет его в свой кабинет и начнет расспрашивать если не про походы к зеркалу, то насчет обскура, но не чувствует по этому поводу ничего, кроме глухого раздражения. У них с профессором Дамблдором есть общий секрет, постыдный, страшный секрет.  
Без цепочек и связь не та, не с тем, но как он может бояться того, кто тоже оказался подвластен чарам Гриндевальда? Дамблдор, он же старше, мудрее! Как он мог допустить ту же ошибку, что молодой _сквиб_?  
Раздражение, непонимание, разочарование — один раз Криденс пригубил этот коктейль и до сих пор справляется с последствиями. Но есть в его напитке и кое-что доселе неизведанное. Другие люди называют это жгучее, неприятное чувство ревностью. Криденс пока вовсе не способен вычленить его из общей мешанины эмоций.  
 _Что говорили вы ему, мистер Грейвс, не называли ли тоже особенным?_

После того, как с его ладони пропадает последний клочок темноты, Криденс идет спать, отлично понимая, что уснуть после пережитых потрясений не выйдет все равно.

Больше он никогда не возвращается к зеркалу Еиналеж.


End file.
